Revenge
by Aerolysia
Summary: Rizzles develop while my two favorite heroines are working to solve a serial killer.


**Sixteen hours at work and this was the result.**

It was the fourth of July; celebration was in full swing already even though it wasn't quiet dark enough for the show to start. It was crowded, perfect for someone to slip in among the people and become invisible. As soon as the pop and bang of the fireworks began they'd make their move. Using the noise to mask the bang his colt was going to make, and with that bang was going to come the sweetest revenge ever.

Months of careful planning had led up to this spontaneous situation, perfect for what was about to take place. Murder. The target was alone; wife and kids sick, but this scumbag decided to come to a celebration anyways. Leaving the sick wife to stay home and tend to his screaming children…The prick's name, Roy Tevold. A bank manager for Federation South, he was always turning down loans to people in need but his pockets were growing bigger because of his own greed. It made his potential killer, Revenge, sick. For months Revenge had stalked him learning not only was he an ass at his job but at home as well. His wife, a sweet woman, took care of his two sons from a previous marriage. The brats were not even hers! If left in the guidance of their worthless father they would turn out just like him. Revenge wasn't going to let that happen.

Someone needed to ring Roy to justice, the law wouldn't do it. Revenge would, and right now was the perfect opportunity Roy was sitting on the tail of his truck bed. Close enough to the launch site that the bang of the fireworks would, if timed correctly, silence the blast of his gun. After he was taken care of his killer would lay him flat and it would simply appear he'd had too much to drink and passed out.

Revenge needed an alibi, just in case something went slightly wrong, if the police shifted their focus on the real killer an alibi would come in handy. Fake or not, if Revenge did it right it wouldn't even have to be fake. Some friends were there tonight and killing Roy would take about as long as a piss. But it would have to be done right, a play on time perhaps but impossible now a days with cell phones everywhere. It wouldn't do well to be suspiciously missing at the exact time Roy was killed. So an alibi…But how?

This had been thought about for too long, no more waiting, Revenge had to complete it tonight it was too perfect. The fireworks began they'd last for about forty- five minutes. The finale would be perfect to keep the gun sound muffled but too risky. Leaving right around the beginning or end was too conspicuous. And if put off too long it was too easy to get caught in the leaving traffic, being detained by the police was not in the agenda tonight.

Revenge spotted some friends a few chairs away, "Hey guys." They had alcohol, excellent. Pretending to be drunk will provide a good layup and pretending to be excessively drunk will provide a means of escape. Todd was too good of a guy to leave a friend sick and drunk. He'd become Revenge's alibi…a little too much beer, or a bit of good acting, and he'd drive the whole way home before the cops even discovered the body. Now that it was all planned out….time to start the show.

Exactly fifteen minutes into it the drunken act was paying off. "Hey maybe you should head out. You're totally wasted." Concerned friends were awesome, and gullible.

"Na…I'm fine….toilet…." Just to make it convincing Revenge started unzipping right there, stopped by shouts of friends yelling and pointing in the direction of the toilets. Just too damn easy. For good measure Revenge swayed all the way to the bathroom, but not enough they'd feel the need to escort. Revenge made absolutely sure they saw entering the toilet but not exiting. Once out the gun was slipped out of the pants. Sure no one noticed it the safety was clicked off and Revenged used the shadows to get behind Roy in his truck. The idiot didn't notice a thing. After several seconds that tested Revenge's patience the perfect opportunity appeared when they launched a volley. As they boomed in the sky Revenge's gun ended the banker's life. No remorse and no hesitation.

The gun was slipped back into place; it was unregistered and bought over thirty years ago, belonged to Revenge's father. It wasn't going to be dumped any time soon that would be planned out later but it definitely wasn't going to be dumped at the actual execution site. That was just stupid. Drunken act back in place Revenge sidled up to the group of friends. Getting back home was the easiest part.

"Yo Todd…Man I don't feel so well wanna give me a ride?" Revenge leaned against the boy, making sure to blow his alcohol laced breath up the man's nose. Not enough alcohol was consumed to make Revenge drunk but Todd didn't know that and one was enough to make anyone's breath reek.

"Yeah, just get off me you stink. How much have you had geese?" To the other guys Todd shot an apologetic look, "Hey guys I'll be back in a bit yea? Maybe the show won't be done." Oh it was done alright. Executed perfectly, now to just wait and see the world's reaction. One less scumag in the world. Tonight Revenge had done the world a favor, it felt good. Perhaps it wouldn't be the last kill made by Revenge. Killing the world's assholes….now that was something a vigilante could get into. Something Revenge was about to start….and it was time to start planning the next victim wasn't going to off themselves….or maybe they would….huh…


End file.
